


Take Into the Air (My Quiet Breath) [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Draco is dying of Hanahaki Disease. Serves him right, Harry thinks.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	Take Into the Air (My Quiet Breath) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Into the Air (My Quiet Breath)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384810) by [GuardianMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianMira/pseuds/GuardianMira). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2gws47iwmsukh78/Take_Into_the_Air_%2528My_Quiet_Breath%2529.m4b/file) (84.05 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/x7s8z5nt6kphdyc/Take_Into_the_Air_%28My_Quiet_Breath%29.mp3/file) (54.49 MBs)

Running time [00:59:31]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
